Vulpecula Emma
Vulpecula Emma is the Bronze Saint of the Vulpecula constellation, and the protégé of Lionet Souma. Originally a Steel Saint who participated in the assault on Pallasbelda, she awakened her powers as a Bronze Saint during the war against Venus. Her element is Fire. Statistics *'Name': Vulpecula Emma *'Origin': Saint Seiya Omega *'Gender': Female *'Age': 12 *'Birthday': June 10 *'Classification': Human, Bronze Saint, Athena's Saint *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 148 cm (4'10") *'Weight': 38.7 kg (85 lbs) *'Measurement(s)': B67-W53-H73 *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Light Blue *'Hair Color': Blonde *'Attire': White sleeveless shirt with pink trimming on the front in two vertical lines, as well as along the edges, dark blue jeans, pink wristbands with amber crystal on the right, and dark brown sneakers; light-orange sleeveless blouse, red and silver torso, forearm and knee armored platting with several topaz gems, sturdy detailing and one of the shoulder-plates crossing over the center, and a red fox-shaped helmet *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class. SS-Class with 7th Sense. *'Powers and Abilities': Fire Manipulation, High Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes, Immense Cosmo Power (Intuition and Miraculosity) *'Standard Equipment': Vulpecula Clothstone *'Weaknesses': Water Cosmo *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Soaring Beam, Vulpecula Magnus Fire, Vulpecula Flashing Strike *'Voice Actor': Alexis Tipton Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level, Small Town level with Vulpecula Flashing Strike | City level *'Speed': Supersonic | Massively Hypersonic, FTL through Miracles *'Lifting Strength': Class 5 | Class M+ *'Striking Strength': Class GJ+ | Class PJ *'Durability': Wall level without Cloth. Multi-City Block level with Vulpecula Clothstone | City level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Several Tens of Meters with Fire Attacks | Hundreds of Meters *'Intelligence': Average *'Fighting Ability': Experienced *'Key': Vulpecula Clothstone | 7th Sense Appearance Emma is a slender, fair-skinned girl of below average height with long blond hair tied in a ponytail with a pale-blue ribbon and a few spikes brushed upwards, and light blue eyes. When not wearing her Cloth, she wears a white sleeveless shirt with pink trimming on the front in two vertical lines, as well as along the edges, dark blue jeans, a pair of red wristbands on her arms, and dark brown sneakers. Whenever she wears her Cloth, she replaces her casual clothes with a light-orange sleeveless, blouse-like outfit. Personality Emma is shy, kind-hearted, and brave, being one to risk her life in battle despite her weaknesses and fears. She has low self-esteem, as she has a problem of being useful. Over time however, her self-esteem grows higher as she continues to be brave and strong, proving that she will make her own choices without others to guide her, proven further after becoming a Bronze Saint; one who is more heroic, along with her own outgoing exterior, witty sense of humor and kind sarcasm. Emma, also has romantic feelings for Lionet Souma despite their age difference, but has trouble expressing them. As has Kerry, Emma lost her parents when she was very small and could not do anything to save them, so she wanted to be useful to those who need it and is always trying to find something to do, and hates when someone gets hurt because she could not help. After the death of Kerry, Emma began to show great courage and enthusiasm, ready to defend and fight for her peers, becoming a great example for others Steel Saints. This is further when fighting alongside the Steel and Legendary Saints against Aegir, as discussed each from Ban and Nachi, Emma went from "being a coward to becoming a great warrior". History Main Skills and Equipment Vulpecula Clothstone: One of the 48 Clothstones worn by Athena's Bronze Saints. It consists of red and silver armored platting, that covers most of her forearms, most of her legs (up to her knees), revealing her thighs, her upper chest (including the stomach, waist and navel) with sturdy detailing, a helmet that bares the head of a fox, which still lets her ponytail out, and one of the shoulder-plates crossing over her heart, forming a topaz gem at the center, much like Souma's Lionet Kyū/Shin Cloth. Several topaz gems also appear on the Cloth. : Whenever she taps into the 7th Sense, Emma gains four red wings with gold edges on her back, granting her flight and aerial maneuverability. *'Soaring Beam': Generating solar energy around her fist, Emma delivers a powerful punch. *'Vulpecula Magnus Fire': Emma's strongest technique. By concentrating on her Fire Cosmo, she releases a flare of fire from both hands, and damages the target when on contact. *'Vulpecula Flashing Strike': Emma's second strongest technique after unlocking the 7th Sense. She charges two orbs of heat energy into both hands before combining them and releasing a large beam of intense heat at her opponent. Fire Manipulation: As a Saint of Fire, Emma has the ability to manipulate and control the element of fire. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: High Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Immense Cosmo Power: Despite being a Bronze Saint, Emma's Cosmo is on par with her fellow Saints; typically around Sachi's level. Her Cosmo is golden in color. *'Intuition': As with many of Athena's Saints, Emma has the Sixth Sense known as Intuition, meaning that she can feel and use Cosmoenergy over large distances, predict movements without the use of her other five senses, as well as using supplementary abilities like atomic manipulation and destruction, and temperature manipulation. *'Miraculosity': The Seventh Sense that allows one to draw out the true potential of their Cosmo and achieve exceptionally powerful feats far beyond those of even an average Saint, such as moving one's body at the speed of light, wield enough power to pulverize a star, or being able to punch a billion times per second. This is basically a Gold Saint ability, one that makes them the main strength of Athena's army. Relationships *Kerry *Nachi *Ban *Pegasus Kouga *Lionet Souma *Aquila Yuna *Dragon Ryuho *Wolf Haruto *Orion Eden *Apus Sachi *Aria *Raki *Selene *Scorpio Sonia *Equuleus Subaru/Saturn *Unicorn Jabu *Sho, Ushio and Daichi Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Bronze Saint Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters